Burns
by LittleMissItalian
Summary: Shane gets hurt, and Jason is the only one who can help him. Shason Major slash. warning:graphic sex. This is a spin-off of Rocker-Chick-12345's story. She gave me permission to make it an M.


**OK, so Rocker-Chick-12345 gave me permission to write a spin-off of her story Burns. Hers is merely brotherly love, and she gave me permission to turn it into an M rated fic. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary:Shane gets hurt, and Jason is the only one who can help him. Shason Major slash. warning:graphic sex.**

**A/N:This is my first sex story, so if it's horrible, I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I suddenly got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I instantly knew something was wrong with Shane. "My Shane senses are tingling." I said, causing Nate to look up from the song he was working on. "Your what's doing what?" He asked, getting a weird expression on his face.

"Whenever you, Shane, or Blake gets hurt, I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I know something is wrong." I said, pulling myself up off of my bed. "Dude, that's weird." Nate said, getting up as well. "And yet it's how I found out you had diabetes when you were 12." I said, and Nate didn't argue further, smart boy.

We walked a little ways down the hall, when I heard light crying coming from the bathroom. "Shane are you OK?" I asked, knocking on the door. "C-come and see for y-yours-self." He whimpered, and I instantly burst through the door.

Shane was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub, sucking his... Thumb? What the-. "Shane, why the crap are you sucking your thumb?" Nate asked, suppressing a giggle.

"No, I gotta boo-boo!!" He cried out, showing us his thumb, which had a pink spot on it. "What did you do Shane?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "I-I was straightening my hair, and listening to music-They were playing Super-girl by Hilary Duff, and you know I love that song-so I was dancing, and when I went to straighten my hair, I grabbed my thumb, it hurt so bad." He said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"OK, so what do you want me to do about it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. "Kiss it, and make it better." He said, putting his thumb in my face.

"OK, here's a few reasons why I'm not going to do that. 1.I'm your brother, not mom. 2. You are a boy.3. You're a 19 year old boy. 4. You just had your thumb in your mouth, which means it has your saliva on it, and I don't want to swap spit with you." I said, I could never tell him that, that last part was all I ever dreamed of, OK Jason lower the gross factor.

"Jeez, it's not like I asked you to french kiss me or something." He said, blushing. "No c-comment." I said, just thinking of it made me hard.

"Just kiss it, you're the only one that can make it feel better." He whined, tears still falling from his eyes. "Fine." I groaned, placing my lips on the burn, and quickly pulling them away. His tears were instantly gone, and he was smiling. "Thank you, now it's all better." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Uh, glad I could help." I said, pulling him up off the floor. He giggled, before skipping out of the room. I bit my lip lightly, staring at the spot Shane just was.

"OK, well I'm going to bed." Nate said, walking out of the room. I looked down to see I had a full blown erection. "Great." I mumbled, closing the door.

**Shane's POV**

"God, I'm a fucking idiot!" I said to myself, screaming into my pillow. "Who am I kidding, Jason doesn't like me, I'm just so retard-" I stopped when I heard a light moan coming from across the hall.

I quickly tiptoed out of my room, and the moans grew louder. "Shane" It was Jason's voice, and he just moaned my name? -Insert fan boy scream here-

I turned the doorknob, surprised that it was open, and I would never forget the sight that met my eyes.

**Jason's POV**

I was so caught up in my pleasure, that I didn't hear the door open. But, I did feel it when another hand clasped itself around my dick. My hips bucked forward, as the person rubbed up and down my shaft.

I felt lips on my neck, and I leaned my head back to see it was Shane. "S-Shane what are you d-doing?" I asked, trying to hold back moans. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, sucking on my neck, and causing me to moan. "You know what, I think I can take care of this better, in a different way." He said, roughly pushing me up against the wall. And ripping my shirt off.

He slid down onto his knees, and took me into his mouth. I through my head back, and moaned a little bit too loud. Luckily, Mom, Dad, and Blake aren't here, and Nate's room is on a different floor.

I tangled my hands in his hair, as his head bobbed up and down. "Oh god, oh Shane." I moaned, as he twirled his tongue around the tip. "You like that huh?" He asked, and I nodded my head vigorously.

He slid me out of his mouth, and trailed his tongue up my chest, before pulling me into a heated kiss. He leaned his head over, placing his lips to my ear, and whispered words I've only dreamed to come from his mouth. "I want you inside of me."

We quickly went to my room-locking the door this time-and I pushed Shane down on the bed, before climbing on top of him, and kissing him again. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I said, taking off his shirt. "Yes, I want to feel you inside me." He moaned pushing his pants, and boxers to his ankles. Oh god, he was huge.

I grabbed the lubricant out of my dresser, and coated his entrance. I shoved a finger in, and he winced, before moaning.

**No one's POV**

Jason shoved a second, then a third finger in. And Shane whimpered in disappointment when he removed them. But then he felt something large against his back, and Jason's hands positioned themselves on his hips. And he nearly screamed out in pain and pleasure when Jason shoved into him.

The he pulled back out all the way to the tip, before thrusting back on. "Oh fucking god." Shane moaned, thrusting his hips back. Jason soon picked up a rhythm, thrusting in perfect sync with Shane's moans of pleasure.

He then reached around, and grabbed Shane's erection, pumping it between his fist. "Oh yes!" He yelled, feeling his climax reach it's limit.

Jason started pumping faster, and then thrusting faster as well. "Oh Shane, oh yes!" He yelled, placing kisses all over Shane's back. "Jase, I-I'm gonna-" Shane said, but stopped when he felt his body start to shake in pure ecstasy, and then both boys reached their climax at the same time. Moaning each others names as they came.

Jason pulled out of Shane, and collapsed beside him. He wrapped his arms around Shane's torso pressing their sweating bodies together. "I love you Jason." Shane mumbled, starting to fall asleep. "I love you to Shane." Jason said, placing a small kiss on Shane's head.

* * *

**OK, so, was it horrible? Because like I said, I've never wrote a sex story before, so I'm sorry if it sucked ass. **


End file.
